


The Boy With Big Blue Eyes

by justyouraverageizzy



Series: Just a Touch of Solangelo [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mortal, Baby Will, Kid Fic, M/M, Mythomagic (Percy Jackson), baby nico, big sis bianca, shy!Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justyouraverageizzy/pseuds/justyouraverageizzy
Summary: Nico’s big sister drags him to the playground. He’s playing Mythomagic by himself when a friendly little boy approaches him and wants to play.
Relationships: Bianca di Angelo & Nico di Angelo, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Just a Touch of Solangelo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816375
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	The Boy With Big Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This was another round of my spontaneous late night writing. I just thought it was super cute. I hope you agree!

Nico didn’t want to go to the park. He wanted to stay at home and play Mythomagic. But his father insisted that he needed to get out more. Nico didn’t like that plan. But Bia said he could bring his Mythomagic cards to the park, so he did. 

Bianca sat down on a bench. She was in 4th grade and had spelling homework to do. Nico was in 2nd grade. He could play. But he didn’t want to. He found a shady spot under a tree near the sandbox and pulled out all his Mythomagic cards and figurines. 

For a while, Nico was ignored by the other children and left to play by himself in peace. And then, a little boy with curly blond hair and big blue eyes ran into his line of vision. Nico liked his eyes. But he was busy playing his game. So he ignored the blond boy with the pretty eyes. 

But the boy did not ignore Nico. He sat down in front of him and leaned forward, planting his head on his hands. “Hi!” 

Nico looked up from his game warily. He looked back down. “Hi,” he said shyly, going back to playing with his figurines. 

The blond boy wasn’t put off by Nico’s shyness, even going so far as to smile at him. “I’m Will! Well, my real name is William, but my friends call me Will. I think we should be friends, so you can call me Will.” 

Nico smiled a little, but didn’t look up from his game. “I’m Nico. Everybody calls me Nico,” he replied, still feeling shy. Will was very energetic, which was something Nico wasn’t used to. The only other kid he ever talked to was Bianca, and she was usually very relaxed. Between the two of them, she was the quieter one. 

“Hi, Nico!” Will said, grinning. His grin was contagious enough that when Nico finally looked up from his Mythomagic cards, he started grinning too. “What’cha playing?” 

“Mythomagic,” Nico told him. “It’s a game,” he explained, gesturing to the figurines. “There’s monsters and gods and stuff.” 

“That sounds cool!”

Nico nodded eagerly. “It’s my favorite game! My sister plays it with me sometimes, but she’s doing homework right now. So I’m playing by myself.” 

Will picked up a piece and looked at it closely. It looked like a dragon with a bunch of heads. “I could play with you,” he offered, putting the piece down and grinning at Nico. “You can teach me!” 

Nico nodded, grabbing about half of his figurines and cards and pushing them over to Will. “Yeah! Bia taught me, and I can teach you!” He gathered his own pile of cards and figurines, organizing them nicely. 

“Cool!” Will replied, grinning excitedly at his pile of figurines and cards. He found the figurines more interesting, though. “What’s this one?” He asked, picking up the one with lots of heads. 

“That’s a Hydra,” Nico explained, pulling out the card and showing it to Will. “It’s a monster. Very dangerous,” he said sagely, his face deadly serious. 

Will nodded, equally serious. 

“Alright,” Nico said, trying to put on his best matter-of-fact voice. “This is how you play.” 

**Author's Note:**

> In summary, I thought this was really cute. Maybe it only seemed cute because it was late and I was tired, but either way, somebody will find it cute. 
> 
> So, uh, let me know what you think, because I always appreciate feedback! Thanks!


End file.
